


Priest Lightwood

by maywitherspoon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Crush at First Sight, Cute, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idris - Freeform, Love, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Priest Alec, Shy Alec, Smut, Tattoo artist Magnus, flirty Magnus, little angst, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maywitherspoon/pseuds/maywitherspoon
Summary: Alec was becoming a priest soon. As one last act of rebellion against his dad, a strict catholic, Alec decides on having a tattoo that defies all that he has studied to become.Magnus, the owner of the only tattoo shop in Idris has been infatuated with Alec and when Alec steps into his shop, he is hardly as surprised as he is flirty.Magnus slowly brings down Alec's walls and helps him embrace who he really is.





	1. Chapter One.

The only thing Magnus hated more than a bad hair day was the abundance of customers at his tattoo shop. He wasn’t ungrateful for a small town like Idris to accept body art, but sometimes, especially on humid days like these where the gloominess of the environment affected his mood too, he wished there were a lot lesser people to deal with. 

He stood in front of the mirror beside the door fixing his hair when the door chimed for about twelve hundredth time this afternoon. He rolled his yellow-green eyes in exasperation that soon turned into amusement when he saw who his newly arrived customer was. 

It was him. That boy who always looked like somebody pissed in his cereal. That boy, who managed to make disgust look so hot that Magnus couldn’t get that expression out of his mind from the day he saw him. That boy, whose fierce ice cold blue eyes somehow managed to melt Magnus’ insides. 

At least something turned out to be delightful on this dreadfully boring day. 

Alec didn’t want to be here. But he wanted to. Did that make sense? Probably not, like most of his decisions. He had this extraordinary picture of himself in his mind which he knew he could never be. He hated the fact that he was his own paradox. 

He needed one last act of rebellion before he succumbed himself to the priesthood. He didn’t want to be a priest, not in the long run. But recent decisions and confessions had made him realize how abnormal he was, and he had to make himself normal again; even if it was just a façade, for the sake of his father and family reputation, at least. 

Running his hands through his jet black hair, he looked around the shop, only to be met with a striking pair of bedazzling cat-like eyes, which reflected amusement and mischief. The man was handsome, he had to admit, and when he began coming closer, his heart sped up and he reconsidered graduating from the school for priests. 

He shook his head and flicked the hair that fell on his forehead. 

The man towered him by only two inches but his slim figure and shiny coat made him look like he was taller. 

“Hello, love” Magnus’ deep voice resonated. “Let me take your coat.” 

Alec was speechless and he nearly fainted when Magnus’ cold fingertips accidentally touched his neck in the process of removing his coat. 

He felt Magnus’ breath on his neck as he whispered, “What is your name, love?” 

Alec cleared his throat but his answer came out raspy, in a little whisper. “Alexander Lightwood. But you can call me Alec.” 

Magnus smiled in the most exquisite way possible and replied, “I’m Magnus Bane. And Alexander suits you better.” 

Alec blushed but cleared his throat as soon as he saw what direction he was swaying in. This is the thing that he had to get rid of; feeling things that were seemingly inappropriate for another man. 

“Do you know what you want to get inked, love?” Magnus asked. 

Alec snapped. “My name is not love.” 

“But you seem to like it when I call you that,” Magnus smirked. 

“News flash, Magnus, I don’t,” Alec said, beginning to be frustrated with the wickedly charming man. 

“Tell that to your blood, Alexander, as it seems to have been rushing in places you aren’t quite familiar with.” Magnus brazenly said. 

Alec’s blush deepened and he suddenly found the hole in his sweater quite intriguing. 

“Follow me, Alexander. We can decide upon what tattoo you want in my cabin.” Magnus said and led Magnus in the direction of his cabin. 

Magnus silently closed the door behind Alec and grinned. “Had a nice view of my behind, love?” 

Alec would never say this out loud, but he enjoyed every minute of the view he had been receiving. He couldn’t help but admire Magnus’ fine behind. 

“I’d know what you were talking about if I had noticed something worth admiring, Magnus.” Alec retorted, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“That’s not what you’ll be saying when you’d be under me, begging for release, hon.” Magnus sinfully smiled. 

Alec gulped. He could feel a solitary bead of sweat rolling from the side of his face. “I won’t be saying anything because that won’t be ever happening.” He meekly muttered.  
“Whatever you say, Alexander, whatever you say.” Magnus sardonically said and clicked his pen. 

Magnus always loved challenges. And it had been eons since Magnus had met someone as smart, handsome, adorable and in denial as Alexander Lightwood. 

“What do you want to get, Alexander?” Magnus asked. 

“A cross. But instead of the two thick lines, I’d like two dagger blades, crossing each other.” Alec replied and sat on the sofa. 

Magnus nodded his head and wrote down what Alec said. “Where, Alexander?”

“In between my shoulder blades.” 

A minuscule smirk appeared on Magnus’ lips. “Excellent choice, Alexander. I’ll see you on Thursday at 7 pm.” 

“Thursday? But that is two days from now. Can’t it happen today?” Alec questioned. 

“I wish, love. But I have an appointment in the next half an hour and I wouldn’t trust anyone but myself to take care of you. Tell me, Alexander; is this your first tattoo?” Magnus questioned. 

“Yes.” Alec bit his lip. 

“Ahh, virgin skin, my absolute favourite. I’ll see you day after, Alec.” Magnus smiled and tore a piece of paper in which he gave his number. 

“Feel free to call me whenever you desire. And fill in your details so that your appointment is booked.” Magnus smiled. 

Whilst watching Alec’s retreating silhouette, Magnus smiled to himself. This mundane with no sense of fashion was making him feel things even Beyoncé wouldn’t make him feel. It was absurd, yet delightful. The gloom that surrounded him all day suddenly didn’t seem that woeful anymore. 

On reaching home, Alec shut his bedroom door quietly. What was happening? He wasn’t supposed to feel this way, not now, not ever! But his heart was still racing and his palms were so sweaty and despite the initial panic, he felt giddy and ridiculously happy. 

It seemed like two somebody’s would be having some preposterously gratifying dreams tonight.


	2. Chapter 2.

As Thursday approached, Alec couldn’t help but groan in frustration. Times like these, he wished he had taken his sister, Isabelle’s advice and gone shopping with her so that his wardrobe didn’t only consist of dull and faded sweaters. 

He sat on the edge of his bed, grumbling in vexation and rubbing his eyes. Magnus’ handsome features struck his mind and it took each and every fiber of his strength to not throw the nearest object on the wall. 

He shouldn’t be reacting this way, especially for a man. He wasn’t supposed to be feeling what he was for a man. He was infuriated, exasperated and a little irritated by his reaction. Magnus probably wouldn’t even be facing this. Maybe Alec over-read the signs. Maybe Magnus was flirty with everyone who came by his shop. Maybe that’s how he kept his clients holding onto him.

He was charming, a fact that Alec couldn’t deny. Not that he would ever admit this out loud. He didn’t want to stroke Magnus’ ego. However, there were other things that he wanted to stroke. Whimpering, he fell face flat on his bed and shrieked as loud as he could, hoping that the sheets he would muffle up his screams. 

“Woah there, scream queen. What’s the matter with you?” His sister, Isabelle, strutted inside his room, announced and questioned.

Unmoving, Alec answered, “Go away, Izzy.” 

“Not until you tell me what, or who has gotten you so, upset. And good god, look at your room. What’s up with you?” Isabelle took a seat beside him and patted Alec’s hair. 

“Remember when you told me that if I wanted to defy dad one more time, all I had to do was to get a tattoo and then he would lose his shit? Well, I stopped by the tattoo shop the other day, the one that Clary suggested and turns out,” Alec looked at her, “the owner of the shop is way too alluring for me to handle.” 

His cheeks burned as he recalled every single moment of those twenty minutes that he had spent with Magnus. How chilly his fingertips felt on his bare neck and how sweet he smelled. 

“Alec!” Izzy screamed. “You have a new crush!? This is so damn exciting! Tell me all about him!” 

“His name is Magnus, and that is all you need to know. How do I get over him?” Alec whined.

“Over? Alec! You’ve not even gotten under him, yet!” Isabelle screeched.

“I am never getting under him. Do you not remember the colourful adjectives Father used against me, that day?”

“Look, Alec. You know what my answer is going to be. Stop giving a fuck about what he says. If he cared about family reputation at all, he wouldn’t have cheated on mom all these years ago, alright?” 

Isabelle was the only one, besides their parents who knew about Alec’s sexuality. She supported him and when their father acted the way he did, she did not hesitate to scream at him. But their stone-hearted father could barely give a damn. His mother was nonchalant but didn’t stop Alec from becoming a priest. 

“You don’t understand, Izzy. Father is right, I am the eldest son and if I can’t be man enough-“ 

“Just because your sexuality isn’t accepted by all doesn’t mean you’re not man enough. That is toxic masculinity for you.” Isabelle interrupted. “I’m going to help you look presentable when you see your crush today. He will not be able to keep his hands off of you.” 

“He isn’t my crush. I need to get rid of what I’m feeling-“ 

“Bullshit.” Isabelle interrupted, to which Alec merely rolled his eyes. 

“Tell me, Alec, where are those sweaters I bought you last Christmas?”  
*  
Years of flirting and dating had made Magnus immune to the butterflies in his stomach that threatened to digest him. Or so he thought. This boy was slowly proving him wrong. As seven o’clock approached, he suddenly felt that his purple velvet blazer was too gaudy and his new white shoes were too dressy for a simple tattoo. 

Alexander was something else. Someone who made him feel things his first kiss couldn’t make him feel. He was more nervous than a boy having sex for the first time, and he exactly knew how nervous they could get. 

“Catarina, Ragnor, are you sure I have dressed appropriately for this evening? I don’t want to scare him away, you see.” Magnus called out to his colleagues and only friends excluding his cat, Chairman Meow. 

Ragnor Fell rolled his black eyes and continued working on his client. “Magnus, if you ask that question one more time, I swear I will burn all your highlighters.” 

Catarina laughed as she traced the design on her client. “Magnus, you look perfect. You’re not going to scare him away. And what are you even going to get from finally seducing him? He is probably straight. At least he dresses like one.” 

“Just because he isn’t metrosexual doesn’t mean he is straight, Cat. I have a very powerful gaydar.” 

She smiled cheekily at Magnus. “Sure you do Magnus, sure you do.”

The bell chimed, suggesting a client coming in and Magnus eagerly looked towards the door and his jaw fell as he saw Alec come in. Someone had certainly dressed to impress. His black turtle-neck sweater highlighted his surprisingly toned chest and muscles. His jeans outlined his well-defined legs. 

Magnus’ heart was pounding heavily inside his chest and he took three deep breaths to regain his composure.

*

Alec’s heart was unsteadily thrumming inside his ribcage and his eyes swept over the shop to look for Magnus. 

“Hello, Alexander.” A voice cooed from beside him.

He turned his head to look at Magnus and his eyes widened as he looked how strikingly gorgeous he looked in his velvet blazer.

“H-hey, Magnus,” Alec stuttered. 

“My, my, how utterly edible you look tonight. Let’s go to my cabin, shall we? I have printed a few designs that you might like.” Magnus winked and gestured as if to say, ‘you first.’ 

Magnus followed Alec and unsubtly checked his ass out. This was going to be one fun evening. 

"Make yourself at home, Alec. I want you to be extremely comfortable right now.” Magnus said and opened his file to look for the print outs. 

Alec hummed and sat on the sofa he had previously sat on. Magnus’ cabin was very much like him. The walls were shiny bright and purple and each wall had a picture of either him with his co-workers he had earlier seen or his cat, a mix breed that looked rather adorable. 

“His name is Chairman Meow. I had found him abandoned near an alley by my house. Adorable cat, he is. Gets spooked quite easily but he comes around.” Magnus said and sat too close to him, almost leaning on him. 

Alec’s blue eyes met Magnus’ eyes that looked exceptionally golden in this lighting. Alec bit the inside of his cheek and gulped and breathed out only to look away from the intense, enchanting stare. 

Magnus smiled. “Look at these designs, Alec. Tell me which one you’d prefer.”

Alec took the paper in his hands, his hands gently brushing against Magnus’.

All three designs were admirable. But the one that caught Alec’s eye the most was two delicate swords with sharp points making a cross. There were flowers around the handles of the swords that made the design so tactful. 

“I like this one, Magnus.” Alec whispered and pointed at the design. 

“Your choice is brilliant, Alexander.” Magnus whispered back as Alec looked at him. If they were to move an inch closer than they already were, their lips would meet. It was more than Alec could handle, Magnus was sure, so he moved away from Alec and cleared his throat. 

“Come on, Alec. Let’s get you inked.” Magnus smiled and showed him the direction of the tattoo booth. Alec was sure to follow.


	3. Chapter Three.

“Come on, pretty boy, strip.” Magnus said and strode around the private booth that he had chosen and prepared the stencil by putting the paper with the design in a thermal fax.

“Excuse me?” Alex spluttered, turning a bright shade of red. 

Magnus turned to look at Alec. “I didn’t stutter, now did I? Remove your sweater and sit on the chair, Alexander.” 

Alec shivered. This was a horrible, nasty idea. His mind knew it from the beginning. “Maybe this isn’t a good idea,” he mumbled. 

Magnus arched his eyebrow and narrowed his cat-like eyes. “Why, Alexander? Do you want me to come, help you with the process of removing your sweatshirt? Because if so, I can surely come and help.” 

Alec’s face flushed for what seemed like the hundredth time. “I’ll do it,” he faintly said and turned to look away from Magnus’ penetrating gaze as he removed his sweatshirt. 

Alec thought he’d feel self-conscious, awkward and insecure in doing so, but when he spun around to look at Magnus, he felt at ease. Magnus eyed Alec and smirked, “I’ll have to admit, Alexander, as good as the sweatshirt looked on you, it looks even better on the floor.” 

After all this time, Alec could genuinely thank his brother, Jace for forcing him to going to the gym with him. He wasn’t as muscled as he was, though but he certainly had an outline of abs and a body that made him seem strong and lean at the same time. Magnus ogling at him made all those torturous hours’ worth it. 

If Magnus didn’t have a tad bit of professionalism in him, he would swoon out loud. But then again, he was never this flirty and candid with any of his clients and none of their interactions had even been professional. Alec was pale, unlike Magnus’ golden brown tan but that just made him look more Alec. He closed his eyes to compose himself.

“That line is as old as I am, Magnus, you should know.” Alec coyly said and sat on the chair that eerily looked like a dentist’s chair so that his back faced Magnus. 

“You’ve got a damn smart mouth, Alexander. God knows how handy that mouth of yours can come.” Magnus wondered and placed the thermal paper in between Alec’s shoulders after cleaning it with rubbing alcohol. 

Alec tensed. This flirtation wasn’t supposed to go this far. “Magnus,” he called out. “I am not, you know, ‘that’.” 

“Be a little more precise because a thousand different things can come within the realm of ‘that’, love.” Magnus replied, whilst pressing the thermal paper on Alec’s back and creating the transfer with a stick deodorant. 

“I am not gay,” Alec spoke through gritted teeth. 

Magnus stood in front of him and crouched so that he was on eye level with Alec and tilted his head. With raised eyebrows, he said, “Oh, is that so?” 

Alec uncomfortably shifted his eyes from Magnus’ and looked at the floor. “Yes. You’re confusing me.” 

“Emotions are hardly black and white, Alexander. Confusion is a part of the process.” Magnus declared and unbuttoned his blazer to reveal a crisp black shirt. 

From this close, Alec could see the glittery eyeliner that beautifully suited Magnus’ eyes. 

“Magnus just do my tattoo and get it over with.” Alec replied with closed eyes. 

“If you say so,” Magnus agreed and got up from his crouched position and began removing the thermal paper so that the outline of the tattoo lay marvelously on Alec’s bare back. 

Alec opened his eyes, took a deep breath and looked sideways. 

“Will this hurt, Magnus?” Alec asked, his voice muffled by the chair. 

“Only if you think it will Alec. One must not be afraid to try new things.” Magnus responded and set up the tattoo machine. 

“What happened to Alexander?” Alec questioned, turning his head to look Magnus who was unpacking a needle and placing it in the machine. 

Magnus looked and smiled wistfully, “Alexander is quite mouthful.” 

Alec nodded and put his head on the chair again and inaudibly murmured, “But I like the way my name rolls of your tongue.”

Having heard what Alec said, Magnus smiled and patted his skin. 

“You think I didn’t hear but I did, Alexander.” 

Alec was thankful that Magnus couldn’t see his flaming cheeks. 

“I am applying an ointment now so that the outline remains, alright? Don’t forget to breathe and avoid moving.” Magnus instructed as Alec felt his cold fingertips trace the outline of the transfer. His fingers moved with such precision, that Alec felt at ease. His fingertips were neither rough, nor baby soft. They were perfect. 

“I know how nerve-wracking a first tattoo can be. Don’t forget to breathe, Alec,” Magnus said and massaged Alec’s shoulders. 

Alec hummed in delight and relaxed until the only sound he could hear was of his own breathing heart. Magnus switched on some Mozart classics so that Alec would feel less anxious.

“I’m going to start now, okay?” Magnus asked and started the machine as he saw Alec’s affirmative nod. 

Since the tattoo was just an outline of the swords that made a cross, the tattoo was done within half an hour. Alec had firmly clutched the head of the chair and clenched his eyes shut. The first minute was the toughest, but after a while, he got used to the pain. It was rhythmic. He made a line, and then brushed it off with a damp cloth and outlined it again and repeated the process until he was certain that the ink had penetrated within his dermis. 

No sound but the occasional humming that came from Magnus was emitted during those thirty minutes. The buzzing of the machine stopped and Magnus whispered in Alec’s ears, “It’s over, love. Do you want me to click a picture to show you how exquisite your tattoo looks?” 

Alec cracked his eyes open only to be met with a pair of green eyes, in this lighting. “Yes,” he whispered, “I’d like that.” 

Magnus clicked a picture of the tattoo and showed Alec. 

“Woah!” he exclaimed. “This is beautiful, Magnus. Thank you,” he said and looked up to Magnus who proudly smiled in his direction. 

“You’re welcome, Alexander.” Magnus smiled and carefully bandaged up the tattoo. “You can come in day after, at around the same time. I’ll remove the bandage,” Magnus said and picked up Alec’s sweater to give him. 

Alec nodded in acknowledgement and as soon as he got up, he fell right back on the chair. Magnus was by his side in a second. “Careful, Alexander, your adrenaline will kick your butt if you don’t calm down for a moment. What is the rush anyways? It is hardly eight pm!” Magnus said and sat beside Alec.

“I just felt really dizzy then.” Alec chuckled and wore his sweater. 

Magnus looked at gorgeous boy in front of him, “Do you want to go for ice-cream, then? Once you’re cleaned up and all? It’ll help with your lightheadedness.” 

* 

“So glitter is your trademark, eh?” Alec asked as he licked the top of his vanilla ice-cream after eyeing the edible glitter that was sprinkled on top of Magnus’ chocolate ice-cream. 

“Any situation is made ten thousand times better with glitter, Alexander.” Magnus said as he licked the top of his. 

Alec couldn’t help but admire the way Magnus licked the ice-cream and how red his lips looked and how firmly he held the ice-cream cone. His nails were painted a shade of shimmering purple that matched his blazer and it didn’t take long for him to imagine how his painted nails would look in contrast to his pale skin. Alec wished to feel how good his hands would feel on the side of his face, as his cold lips met his warm ones. 

He cleared his throat, suddenly looking like a deer caught in headlights. 

“Having dirty thoughts now, are we?” Magnus smirked knowingly and continued looking eating his ice-cream. 

“No, why would you ask that?” Alec faintly said and now concentrated on anywhere but Magnus. 

Magnus bashfully said, “Because, Alec, I asked you three times why you got the tattoo you got and all three times, you were staring right at my lips.” 

This seemed to snap Alec out of his reverie and he replied to the question. “I am studying to become a priest, Magnus. I love my religion. But sometimes, religion metaphorically kills one of the most beautiful things one can experience.” 

Daringly, Magnus asked, “Like love?”

“Yes, like love.” Alec quietly said and looked out of the window. 

The atmosphere was taut after that. They inaudibly finished their ice-creams. 

“Sometimes, Alexander,” Magnus began as they left the ice-cream parlor, “it is necessary to do what is right for you. It is absolutely important to follow your heart in matters of emotions. Religion is nothing but opium for the masses. Emotions, feelings and decisions make your life worth living. Blindly following a book will do nothing but harm.” 

Alec regretfully smiled, “I wish I had that courage, Magnus. I’ll see you on Saturday.” 

As Magnus watched Alec go, a content smile spread on his face. Alexander was someone who unlocked things in him that he had locked on purpose. He couldn’t wait till he brought down Alec’s walls and made him proud of himself and virtually slay anyone who made him feel bad about himself.


	4. Chapter Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the 1k+ hits, 80+ kudos and all the kind comments!! I might've shrieked and written Malec fluff because I was very happy! I hope y'all like this chapter! :)

The clocked ticked three a.m. on a Saturday morning and all Magnus could think about was Alec’s sad eyes when he departed not even six hours ago. He was currently lying on his bed, focusing on nothing in particular as he recalled everything that happened two nights before. He wanted to hug Alec and protect him from all the atrocities of the world. He was so fragile, that Magnus was afraid he would break any moment. But the blue storms in Alec’s eyes begged to differ. 

He contemplated on calling him and asking him how he was doing, but decided against it as he imagined that three a.m. seemed like quite an unreasonable time to contact anyone for the sole purpose of listening to their voice. Magnus wanted to know who was against Alec, who didn’t let him accept himself. Since he had moved to Idris only a couple of years ago, he had not been thoroughly acquainted to anyone besides his best friends, Clary, and a few other customers. Chairman Meow climbed up on the bed beside Magnus as he stroked him. The passive animal cuddled up against him as he opened his Facebook for some late night stalking that he seemed to be doing a lot. 

Alec wasn’t very active on Facebook but Magnus sure did get a glimpse of his social life which was like his belly button- nonexistent. He didn’t have many friends despite Clary, who seemed to be dating Alec’s brother, Jace and Simon, who apparently was dating his sister, Isabelle. 

His finger hovered over the button that would immediately send Alec a request but he pondered over whether it would be really desperate for him to send a request. Before he could send a request, his notification bubble popped up and he gaped at his phone. 

“You see that, Chairman? The send-ee became the sender.” 

*

The only thought that came to Alec’s mind before he took the risk he did was “Fuck it.” Sleep rarely showed its pretty face to Alec and right now, he was all about taking risks on six cups of caffeine. He was done pretending to be straight for the sake of the reputation of his family. He shouldn’t be afraid to accept himself. He shouldn’t be ashamed of who he was for the sake of his lying, cheating father. 

As soon as he sent a request, Magnus accepted it. Oh, how he longed to hear Magnus’ voice. Without thinking, Alec grabbed his phone and called the person he wanted to talk to. 

“Alexander?” Magnus’ heavy voice sounded from the other side of the phone. 

“Magnus,” Alec breathed. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Neither could I, Alexander. What’s up?” 

Alec tensed. His caffeine rush seemed to be wearing off and his mind started whirling. What was he doing? Had he really called Magnus up at three in the goddamn morning? Oh god, he felt so stupid.

“This was so stupid. I am sorry for disturbing you right now, Magnus,” Alec groaned. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Magnus said, “I am here, love, tell me what’s wrong.” 

“I was caffeinated.” 

“And upset?” 

“And upset.”

“Tell me, Alexander, what is bothering you?” 

“You know the usual family drama with dad and mum.” 

“If you want to talk to me, you know I am here.” 

Alec stood by his window. He could see the moon shine brighter than before being its usual stationary self, coolly gazing upon him. It was quiet windy and he could hear the leaves make the pleasant, calming sound as they danced along the rhythm of the nocturnal creatures. 

“Why are you so, you?” Alec huffed, for the lack of a better word. “We have barely talked, Magnus and I feel like if I tell you everything I am going through and all my problems, you’d tie it up in a neat bow and sprinkle some glitter over it and make them vanish in thin air with a snap of your fingers,” Alec said and looked at the solitary leaf clinging onto its last hope. 

“That’s because you are affirmative that I will do that, Alexander. See, I am not going to lie and pretend that my flirting was just for the sake of it. You have unlocked something so deep within me, Alexander,” Magnus sounded appeased, “that I had buried so deep within me by just a smile. 

“What?” Alec sounded breathless. 

“You know what I am talking about. However, I am not going to pressurize you into feeling whatever it is you do. I know that you’re going to have it your way, it is your decision, of course, but you are a real piece of magic, Alexander Lightwood.” Alec envisioned Magnus’ face transform into the most beautiful smile ever known to mankind. 

“I have a lot to lose even if I imagine catching feelings for you, Magnus.” Alec’s heart ached. He knew it was too late for him to say that and that he had already caught feelings for him. He was always the most despised child, especially after what happened to Max. His heart ached some more at the mention of his baby brother. He had to make it up to his dad, somehow and he was so convinced at the beginning of his studies, that this is how he was supposed to make up to everyone who he had hurt. 

“Alexander, you can talk to me. Please, talk to me. I’d rather have you talking than this silent,” Magnus’ soft and concerned voice boomed.

“Can you meet me at Lake Lyn right now?” 

*

Magnus wordlessly sat beside a stiff Alec on a cold, stiff bench that directly faced the lake. Alec glanced at Magnus. 

“When everything gets a little too much, I resort on drinking a lot of coffee,” Alec nervously chuckled. 

Magnus faintly smiled at him. “I understand, Alexander. Though I seek help from any drink that has more than 60% alcohol in it.” 

In the moon glow, Magnus’ face looked like it had been carved by the angels themselves, taking their own, sweet time in making what seemed like to be the epitome of perfection. His eyes were devoid of makeup and his short sleeves revealed how Magnus was perhaps the first tattoo artist Alec had seen without any tattoos on himself. 

“I am sorry for calling you this late, Magnus. I appreciate you coming,” Alec said and looked at the faint reflection of the moon on the lake. 

“For god’s sake, Alexander, if you apologize or thank me once more, I will not hesitate to punch you. Will you tell me what’s wrong? I don’t mind silently sitting here with you too.” Magnus said. 

“My dad cheated on my mum, again,” Alec confessed after a long pause. 

Before Magnus could say anything, he continued, “Mum thinks it’s his way of dealing with the loss that we had to deal with. And our family reputation is everything, with him being the pastor and all. He said he’d blame me for tainting the family reputation if I ever came out but he doesn’t realize that it is already blotted because word travels here faster than any social media could ever hope to achieve.”

Magnus’ tender hands clasped Alec’s firm ones. Alec enclosed his fingers and looked at Magnus. “I have always stayed in the shadows of my siblings, Magnus. Not that I mind. I love them anyway and they deserve to be given the position that they are. But becoming the pastor of this town is something that’ll make my father proud of who I am. I have to respect his wishes” 

“And he needs to respect yours, Alexander. He needs to respect you.” 

“He does, in his own sickening way, he does. He wasn’t like this before-”

“Before what?” 

Alec looked like he was about to cry. His eyes glistened with unshed tears as he looked away. He didn’t want to have a breakdown here. Not in front of a devilishly handsome man who made Alec forget about what he wants and what he needs to do. 

“That’s another story for another day, Magnus,” he muttered in a soft voice. 

Magnus’ heart throbbed painfully in his chest at the forlorn, hopeless look on Alec’s face. They had met four days ago, for god’s sake! Albeit Magnus had been watching him for a while, he had not realized how much he’d start caring for Alec. He wanted nothing more than to gather Alec in his arms. And so he did. 

He took hold of Alec’s face and turned it towards him so that Alec could lean on his chest. Magnus leaned on his head and wrapped his arms around Alec’s the torso. He was so close that his scent seemed to daze Magnus. He smelled like sandalwood and coffee, a combination that Magnus would’ve earlier been skeptical about, but now, would no doubt remind him of something enchanting. He felt the way Alec stiffened and how he then slowly grew comfortable as he wrapped his arms around Magnus’ in return. Magnus was aware of how dangerously fast his heart was beating. He slowly started fluently brushing Alec’s hair with his fingers.

“Magnus?” Alec whispered to which Magnus did nothing but silence him by putting his finger on his lips. 

“It’s alright, Alec. Just go with the flow,” Magnus spoke in a low voice as they both glanced in a haze at the unwavering lake in front of them, shimmering in broad moonlight.


	5. Chapter Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late-ish update. PINOF 8 released and I was an emotional mess. And sorry for any grammatical errors! I was too drained to re-read the chapter :P  
>  I hope this chapter makes up for it!

It was just around seven when the door chimed open again. Magnus’ heartbeat sped up in anticipation. No, he will not think about how good Alec felt against him and how calloused his hands felt and how his body emitted that certain kind of warmth that made him want to stay there forever. He will certainly not think about how he lightly snored against his chest and when Magnus had to wake him up because people had started walking around the lake, he had incoherently mumbled things that Magnus found so goddamn adorable. 

He found himself sitting on the edge of the chair where Alec had once sat, and although there had been three customers after him, he could still feel his presence there. He never thought anyone would ever have this effect on him. When he was with his ex, Camille, Magnus had though he had found the love of his life. He thought that what he felt with her was what love was and although she was amazing (only at the beginning, of course), he hadn’t felt the rush, the excitement and the magic in their three years of dating that he felt in just getting to know Alec. 

He was pretty sure that Alec wasn’t even into him. He was perhaps responding to the only male attention he had. Yeah, that theory made sense. It wasn’t that Magnus didn’t know what effect he had on others. But he did know that Alec never had any other friends than the limited circle he had grown accustomed to. He was closeted, awkward and shy. He had seen girls hitting on him when he had first seen him, but he had never had any male attention. Although, a part of him hoped that he was the only male attention he had. Thinking about him with someone else made his blood boil as he groaned in frustration and put his head in his hands. 

When Alec had reached home, the previous day, he was bombarded with questions. 

“Were you with him, Alec?” Isabelle snuck up on him and laughed as soon as she saw Alec looking like a deer in the headlights.

“Jesus Christ, Isabelle, you scared the living shit out of me,” Alec had said, putting his hands on his chest as if that would calm the roller coaster his heart had been experiencing since the night before. “And I was with him,” he muttered. 

“You were with whom?” Jace’s curious voice called as he took a sip of his steaming hot coffee. 

Alec’s cheeks reddened. “N-no one.” 

“What’s happening?” Clary called as she hugged Jace from behind. 

“Morning love,” Jace told her pecked her on her cheeks. “Morning,” she quietly said and pecked him back.

“So,” Clary asked and they all looked at Alec. “Who were you out with?” 

“I made a friend and that’s all I’m going to say right now,” Alec declared and walked up the stairs that led him to his bedroom. 

Looking back on this conversation, Alec flushed as he reached Magnus’ shop. He trembled and almost turned back. Isabelle could remove the bandage. He didn’t need Magnus to do it for him. But no, Magnus had specifically requested for him to come. He couldn’t let him down like that. And why was he chickening out on meeting him? Not like anything happened between them. Not like anything ever would. So he decided to go with the flow, just how Magnus said. 

Magnus was nowhere to be seen. There were two other artists he had seen before, though. Clearing his throat, he went to the man with white hair. “Is Magnus around?” he questioned. 

The man took a swift look at Alec and gasped. “Catarina! It is him!” he yelled. 

A woman, about Magnus’ age ran towards the man and gasped. “Ragnor, you’re scaring the poor boy!” She turned to Alec and said, “I am sorry, Alexander. I am Catarina and that is Ragnor.” She beamed and pointed, “Magnus is in that room.” 

“Thanks, Catarina. It was good meeting you both.” Alec awkwardly smiled and went towards the room he got tattooed in. He saw Magnus sitting on the dentists’ chair with his head on his hands. 

“Hey,” Alec gawkily whispered and sat beside him. 

Magnus looked up, his tired eyes roaming over Alec’s attire. What? Sometimes it was okay to be shallow and openly gawk over how delicious his arm muscles looked in the navy blue t-shirt he had worn. 

“Hey, Alexander.” 

Magnus liked calling him Alexander. His friends rarely did. It was special, unique, something that only he wanted to have the right of calling him. Besides, he liked it when Magnus called him Alexander.

Without hesitation, Alec removed his tee. Splattered with lights from the reflections of the neighboring buildings and Magnus’ florescent lights, Alec looked like a Greek God who had forgotten to bathe in sunlight for a long time. Magnus was blatantly staring, momentarily forgetting that the boy in front of him was shy and insecure. 

When Magnus snapped out of his trance, he cleared his throat and hastily stood up, noticing how fast Alec blushed and how he looked at the floor in an attempt to conceal his blush but that did nothing more than make him look hotter than before, with his ebony hair falling on his forehead. Magnus took it upon him to brush the hairs away from his forehead, making Alec look up in surprise, his lips, parted as he stared up at Magnus. A sharp intake of breath and the tempestuous storm behind the blues of Alec’s eyes took a lot of strength from Magnus to not throw him back on the chair and have his wicked way with him.

Shit, Alec thought when Magnus moved away from him. He really had imagined Magnus kissing him. He could see it in his yellow-green eyes, he could see them darkening. He could see the swirls of typhoons fighting behind his eyes. What was Magnus struggling with?

Magnus wordlessly walked on the other side to remove the bandage. Alec’s skin sizzled as Magnus’ ice cold fingers touched his flushed back. He carefully removed the bandage, making sure Alec had no difficulty and applied a cream that soothed the inflamed part. 

“You’re good to go, Alexander,” Magnus said with a small smile. 

Alec frowned. Something did not feel right. He wore his tee and turned to look at Magnus who was currently fidgeting with some objects on the table. 

“What’s wrong?” Alec asked, holding him by his arm. 

Magnus looked at Alec, a subtle smile playing on his lips. “What are you talking about, Alexander?” 

“You’ve barely said a few words since I’ve been here, Magnus.” 

“I am sorry, I have barely slept last night, or the night before,” Magnus replied. 

Alec chewed on his lip and ran his hand through his hair. “I supposed I am to blame.” 

Magnus smirked, “I imagine you saying that under very different circumstances, Alec.” 

“I do too,” replied Alec, taking Magnus by surprise. But what Alec said nxt surprised him even more. 

“Would you like to come with me for drinks?”

When met with silence, Alec’s imaginative mind quickly formed an excuse.

“My siblings and their significant others have been asking about you for quite some time.” 

“Are you asking me out on a triple date, Alexander?” Magnus slowly asked, pronouncing each word carefully. 

“If you put it that way,” Alec mumbled and looked anywhere else but at Magnus. 

Magnus smiled brightly and his heart painfully thudded in his chest. “I’m honored, Alexander. Let me pack a few things and we can leave.” 

This gave Alec enough time to text them where they needed to be. 

*

The lounge wasn’t as crowded as one would expect on a Saturday night. Alec felt much underdressed among all the people present, especially with a very glamorous looking Magnus by his side. He had decided on applying a shimmering lip gloss and his usual glittery eye liner that made his eyes pop out. He had a lot of rings on his fingers, some precious gemstones, others he had inherited. 

When they reached the table where all the others had already arrived, Alec abruptly left Magnus’ arm that he had been holding and Magnus understood what Alec meant by that gesture.

They took a seat and exchanged pleasantries. 

“So Magnus, how do you know our Alec?” Simon asked, taking a sip of his cosmopolitan after he and Magnus clinked their glasses. 

“We met at an orgy,” Magnus sarcastically replied, earning a splutter from Alec’s side and snorts and laughter from his friend’s. 

“Wouldn’t surprise me,” Isabelle said and winked at Alec. 

Conversation flowed easily from then. Magnus now thought he knew Alec better than ever. It was clear that his friend’s suspected nothing about Alec’s sexuality which was nothing but the hetero version of looking at the society. He realized that Alec’s friends and siblings loved him very dearly, and were very proud of what he had become.

Jace and Clary retired early for the night, as they had to go to a ‘lover’s retreat’ as they called it, the day after. Soon after, Isabelle knowingly dragged Simon away to which left a little tipsy Magnus and a confident Alec. 

“Your friends are nice,” Magnus said, still laughing over some joke that took place at some point in their conversation and took Alec by the hand as they swayed out of the lounge together. 

“You think so because you haven’t known them for twenty years,” Alec muttered as they walked in the direction of Magnus’ apartment. 

Magnus giggled. The walk to his apartment was pretty short, and they reached there in a comfortable silence, pondering over the hushed noise that the night produced. 

Near the turning of his house, Magnus stopped him. 

“I am afraid I won’t see you again,” he whispered. 

Alec looked at him, wide-eyed. “Why would you think something like that?” he questioned and took a step towards Magnus. 

“I don’t know. I am never insecure, but with you, it’s different. It’s strange, in a good way, that is. I am scared you’d forget about me,” Magnus murmured. 

Alec violently shook his head and removed his hands from his pocket, taking another step towards Magnus. “That won’t ever happen.”

“How can you be so sure?” Magnus asked, leaning against the brick wall. 

Alec’s eyes met Magnus’. His face was painted with an emotion he had never seen on his face before. His expression was unguarded, vulnerable even and when their eyes met and Alec saw how his eyes glowed, in an angelic golden colour, devoid of all the green, he again, for the hundredth time in the duration of five days decided to fuck it. 

He answered Magnus’ unanswered question by closing the distance between their lips.


	6. Chapter Six.

The day Alec was to be graduated was the day his father would announce him as the next pastor of their church. It was two weeks from now. If his father saw what he was doing right now, he would either spontaneously burst into flames or do something Alec didn’t want to think about right now, especially not when Magnus’ hands had held him tight and his cold, soft lips were pressed against his softly yet tightly. Alec hadn’t known what had come over him when he took a step as bold as this. His fear had long succumbed under the carnality he was feeling.

Alec’s hand found his way into Magnus’ lightly gelled hair as they continued kissing under the moonlight. Alec moaned when Magnus latched on to his jaw, kissing him softly and slammed him against the concrete wall, which led to Alec opening his eyes. 

His eyes were a dark shade of blue as a jolt of electricity ran through his spine. Magnus took it upon himself to meet Alec’s plump lips that begged to be sucked on.

As Magnus expertly kissed Alec with all his might he couldn’t stop how his insides felt. Is this what it meant for your insides to turn jelly? Swarms of butterflies tickled his stomach and he couldn’t help but groan softly. 

He had wanted to do this for so long. Alec tasted as good as he felt and all the alcohol in his system started wearing off as their lips molded perfectly against one another. 

They soon broke apart, leaning their foreheads against each other and panting heavily. 

“You never fail to surprise me, Alexander,” Magnus rasped against Alec’s puckered lips. 

Alec rested his hand on Magnus’ cheek and slowly dragged them to his hair and pulled him closer. 

“Do you see the effect you have on me?” he asked and thrust his hips towards Magnus. Magnus could feel the effect, alright. He had a similar one and no one had ever, in his experience elicited a response from him this fast.

“Let’s go upstairs,” he said and dragged him towards his apartment.

When the door closed behind him, Alec tried calming his nerves. This was actually happening. He wasn’t scared of accepting who he was. Magnus had somehow enticed him into accepting himself. Magnus wasn’t disgusted by him. Holy shit, this wasn’t some repressed fantasy he had deemed unholy. 

He turned around just in time for Magnus to grab him by his chin and press his lips to him. Heat bloomed in Alec’s chest and traveled to his groin as Magnus continued assaulting his lips in the way he desired.

“Your lips feel so fucking good,” Alec moaned, looking sideways as Magnus attacked Alec’s neck. There was something about his neck that turned Magnus on. Maybe it was because of the vein that always popped up that begged to be sucked on whenever Alec raised his voice. Maybe it was the way his prominent Adam’s apple.

He held Alec’s neck as he devoured his neck, leaving marks that could not at all be hidden.

“Fuck,” Alec moaned as the assault on his neck continued. 

Magnus pulled away as soon as he heard Alec say and replied in a hoarse voice, “Say fuck again, Alexander.” 

There was something in his voice that made Alec comply. “Fuck.” 

Magnus grunted and softly pushed Alec on his sofa, tenderly climbing on top of him. Alec’s fingers found Magnus’ belt loops and he pushed him closer. He knew that only their clothes separated them and he wanted those barriers gone. Alec’s whimpers were silenced by Magnus as he successfully removed Alec’s upper cloth. 

Alec shivered as his skin was exposed to the cool air. Magnus smiled and rested his hands on the side of Alec’s torso and continued leaving soft pecks on his shoulder whilst looking into Alec’s eyes that reflected the ocean during a storm, a blend of blue with sparkly black which fused with deep, dark, desire and passion that burned the insides of Magnus’ stomach. He could feel Alec’s heart beating as quickly as his own which made him suck on a sweet spot just around his heart.

Working his hips, Magnus rubbed his thigh against Alec’s crotch until his erection became rock hard. “Are you trying to fucking kill me, Magnus?” Alec managed to mutter in between snivels. 

“I am just showing you what you did to me since the time you opened your pretty little mouth, Alexander.” 

Alec’s pale skin blushed under the expression of different city lights that made Alec look like an angel with a halo around the outline of his body. He was innocent and naïve, a boy who had just come to terms with accepting who he was. His face was contoured in pure pleasure and Magnus knew that although Alec thought he knew what he wanted, he didn’t want it this soon. 

Realizing that Magnus had stopped and was looking down at Alec with a cocktail of expressions that pretty much reflected his own, he rose up and kissed Magnus. 

“Why’d you stop?” he asked in between kisses. 

“Because, I don’t want you to feel like we’re rushing into something that you aren’t ready for, Alexander.” Magnus slowly got up and sat. 

“But I am!” Alec howled and sat beside Magnus. “I’ve been waiting for this, Magnus. I wasn’t ready to admit it, but I am. I haven’t been able to not think about you.” 

“Alexander,” Magnus said and softly caressed Alec’s cheeks. “You think I have been able to block you out? You are something else. You have been able to unlock things that even I haven’t had access to. I want you. I want this with you. But I want it when you’re ready, Alexander.” 

Alec looked away. As much as he hated to admit it, Magnus was right. His words didn’t make the ache in his pants go away but I sure did make his insecurities go. Magnus wanted him too. A ghost smile appeared on his face.

“So, just to clarify, you like me too?” Alec asked, looking into Magnus’ eyes that looked emerald green. 

Magnus smiled. “Yes, you silly man, I like you too.” 

Magnus switched on the lamp that illuminated his artwork on Alec’s chest. His neck, shoulders and chest were peppered with hickeys that would give anyone the idea of him having an extremely congenial night. Alec blushed at the sight.

“I- I should get going,” Alec muttered, looking for his t-shirt that had been flung to some corner. 

“Stay,” Magnus whispered that caused Alec to whip his head around. 

“But you said-”

“I know what I said, Alexander. Stay for the night, if you want to. Just sleep beside me.” Magnus stood up and went towards Alexander who was holding his t-shirt. 

“Okay,” he whispered as Magnus led him to his bedroom. 

They comfortably settled against each other in bed and pecked each other as Magnus held Alec tight. Maybe Alec was the one. Maybe Alexander won’t break his heart.


	7. Chapter Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!  
> I'm sorry this update took so long! And I'm sorry it's not a good one either. Pretty sure there are a lot of typos and shit I've been without my laptop and WiFi for almost a month now and it's horrible! 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this chapter nonetheless.
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS, EVERY ONE

Alec was woken up by something fuzzy being muzzled in his face. Instantaneously, Alec swatted his hand to remove the thing on his face only to be met with a loud screech.  
He frantically stood up, and took a good look of his surroundings. Last night’s events came rushing back to him as he looked at the cat he had heartlessly thrown. As he stretched to pet the cat, he was pulled back to bed as warm arm engulfed him.

“Morning, Alexander,” Magnus’ hoarse voice whispered in his ear.

Alec turned to look at him and was met with a sleepy yet smiley Magnus with his hair all over the place.He smiled. How could he not? Magnus was hot but this is the first time,Alec felt that he was adorable. He looked like the cat he had mercilessly thrown, only cuter.

“Morning, Magus.”

“Honestly, I could get used to waking up like this.” Magnus replied and pulled him closer. Alec inhaled deeply, his nose clouded by a sweet berry smell from Magnus’s hair and nodded. They lied in each other’s embrace for a while before it was time for Magnus to go for work and Alec to go to the church.

“Hey Alec,” Magnus called out from his bathroom where he took asuspicious amount of time, “what time do you get off today?”

“I dunno, like around four-ish,” Alec replied and continued petting Chairman Meow. After an awkward first encounter, Chairman seemed to trust Alec more than he ever did.

Magnus emerged out of the washroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his body and crossed his arms on his chest.

“Okay, we are going on a date, then. Meet me at my shop around six, alright?” He turned and started going through his wardrobe.  
Alec blatantly stared at Magnus’ bare back, which had drops of water dripping.

“Like what you see, hon?” Magnus questioned and smirked at an open mouthed Alec. Alec shook his head but couldn’t look away from Magnus’ bare chest. He looked like one of those anime characters from the shows Simon always showed them.

“Yeah, I do,” Alec replied and walked towards Magnus and kissed him hard. No matter how many times they kissed last night, neither of them was used  
to how they made each other feel. Magus pushed him against his wardrobe, gripped his collar and pushed his leg against Alec’s. Wild carnality blossomed in Alec’s stomach as his caressed Magnus’ unclothed body and he pushed his lips roughly against Magnus’. They pulled apart and Magnus looked fondly at Alec. His hair was dishevelled, and his cheeks were the mirrored the rosy colour his lips shown,  
which were swollen and plump.

“You’re not making it easier to leave,” Magnus groaned and tapped Alec’s  
face.

He started buttoning his navy blue shirt and turned around to see Alec still hungrily looking at him.

“So date it is?” Magnus asked, just wanting to jump on Alec’s bones.

Alec cleared his throat and licked his lips. “Yeah, where are you taking me?”

“Where do you want to go?” Magnus asked, while putting his make up on.

“Anywhere but an aquarium!” he exclaimed. “I would spend half of the time ogling at the fish and would pay you no attention whatsoever.”

“That makes me wanna go there!” Magnus protested. “I want to see you get excited over fish. Do you have any idea how adorable you look when you talk about something you love? We are going there,” he declared.

“Okay,” Alec replied, following Magnus out of his bedroom. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”  
***

 

The sky was a hazy mix of pink, orange, purple and blue. It looked like the sky was also going through a myriad of emotions, much like Alec. It was beautiful, nevertheless. When Magnus kissed him goodbye a block away from his house, with a promise to meet him in the evening, Alec could feel his spine shiver in delight. Boy, did Alec not expect to feel this way. His face had a permanent smile, as if he slept with a hanger in his mouth, just how Monica from friends had once described it. He couldn’t wait to see  
Magnus again, and to think he just saw him two minutes ago. His smile didn’t weary, not even when he bashed into someone. He looked up to see Simon, who was currently going in the same direction as him, probably to meet Izzy, he smiled and greeted, “Morning, Simon!  
What a wonderful day, today.”

Alec blushed, “I just had a beautiful morning walk, that’s it.”

Simon raised one of his eyebrows, “Wonderful indeed. You look like you had a great night.”

“And I suppose the purple spots on your neck are from the birds pecking you?”

Alec’s grin and blush grew deeper, but he didn’t reply.

“It’s okay, Alec,” Simon patted his back. “Magnus does seem like a nice dude.”

“Who said anything about Magnus? He didn’t give me these.”

“Sure, he didn’t. And the sparks I saw flying last night were all my imagination. And the way you guys looked at each other when you thought the other wasn’t looking was nothing like how I look at Izzy, or how Clary and Jace look at each other. No, no, I am completely wrong about my notion. You totally weren’t eye-fucking him,” he rambled.

Simon adjusted his specs and held Alec’s shoulders. “I’m not forcing you to come out or anything, but just know that it is alright. Here, take my scarf. I don’t suppose you want your father to know.”

Alec tied the scarf around his neck and caught up to Simon’s speed.

“Thanks for being this chill about it, Simon. You’re a good friend.”

Simon smirked, “Tell me something I don’t know.”  
***  
The afternoon flew by and Alec was by Magnus’ shop at six. Clad in a black t-shirt and a leather jacket, he had dressed to impress. He even let Isabelle style his usually ruffled hair. He found out that jeans was a perfectly good material to wipe the clamminess of one’s hands and that wearing a jacket was a very bad idea in front of a man whose presence felt like a fucking sauna.

He nervously ran his hand through his hair and his eyes shot up to Magnus, who just came out of the shop looking ravishing as always.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Magnus greeted and as he leaned to peck in, Alec turned his head and met him for a hug instead.

Alec had to be careful. He couldn’t let anyone see them together in an intimate situation. Magnus frowned, but understood where Alec was coming from. Alec felt  
warm and although Magnus was taller than Alec, he was engulfed in a safe embrace. He inhaled Alec’s smell, Old spice and something completely out  
of the world.

Alec soon pulled out of the hug and beamed brightly at Magnus. “How was your day?”

“It was, alright, I guess? My favourite client didn’t come in today, so I was a bit disappointed,” Magnus winked.  
Alec bit his lip and he felt a blush coming.

“Shall we depart, my love?” Magnus asked and hooked his arms with Alec’s.  
 

Alec tried prying his arm out which only made Magnus tighten his arm.

“Tell me, Alexander,” Magnus asked, attaching his seat belt and starting the car, “when will you be comfortable with holding my hand in public?”

Alec gazed down at his shoes, suddenly feeling his heart speed up. “Can we not talk about it, Magnus?”

“I want to, Alexander. If I’m going to be your boyfriend, I want to know when you’ll be comfortable with acting like my boyfriend in public.”

Alec’s eyes widened. “Wait, we’re boyfriends now?”

Magnus looked sideways. “Weren’t we already?”

“I didn’t know we were boyfriends, Magnus.”

Magnus stopped his car, anxiety creeping in. He knew this all along. Alec was just curious about this all along. Although they never discussed being  
boyfriends, Magnus had thought it was pretty self- explanatory considering , everything they did last night.

“You talk like you don’t want to be my boyfriend, Alec.”

Alec groaned and held Magnus’ face in his hands. “No, don’t call me that.

I’m Alexander, your Alexander. Of course I want to be your boyfriend,  
Magnus. I l-like you. Really, really like you. You just took me by surprise,  
that’s it.”

Magnus’ eyes gleamed. He grabbed Alec’s face and gave him a gentle kiss.

“Let’s go to the aquarium, love.”


	8. Chapter Eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys,  
> I'm sorry this is taking so long! I've been living without Wi-Fi for over a month now, (crazy, I know!) and although I have good data on my phone, connecting my hotspot to my laptop is such a pain. so today I decided to drag my lazy ass to the nearest Starbucks and just got it done with.
> 
> anyway I hope yall enjoy this chapter. There's smut here and although I read a lot of it, it's my first time writing it so I cringed a lot and my insides were awakened with this newfound respect for all the smut writers out there.
> 
> also THANKS A LOT FOR ALL THE LOVELY KUDOS AND HITS AND COMMENTS GAHHH YOU GUYS ARE REALLY GOOD

“You look nice.”

 

Magnus’ voice resonated and Alec gazed up to him to see his eyes reflect something he had only read about. It was adoration, making Alec believe that he did, indeed look nice. He felt nice. He felt handsome, something he had no idea he could feel.

 

He was never handsome. Jace was handsome, with his golden tresses framing his chiseled face and his smile outshining him. Alec had always been the overlooked sibling. He was never, ever looked at the way he is right now.

 

Magnus’ fingers stroked his cheek as he pulled Alec’s face to meet his. Alec smiled against his lips. They were at Magnus’ home, having some Chinese take outs and watching old indie movies that Magnus was very fond of. The week since they became official boyfriends had been blissful.

 

Alec seemed happy, a glow no one had ever seen before. When Jace and Clary questioned his cheerful persona as opposed to his usual grumpy one and a remarkable change in wardrobe, Izzy and Simon stood in the corner, smiling, knowingly.

 

Catarina and Ragnor, both knew what was happening and kept smirking at the couple whenever Alec came to visit, which always seemed to stem two spots of rosy red on Alec’s cheeks.

 

This week was nice, almost too nice. But Alec decided to live in the moment and continued to revel in the light pepper kisses Magnus was leaving on his neck.

 

Magnus finally found the veiled spot on Alec’s neck that he decided to devour, moaning at the sweet taste. Alec whimpered and tugged on Magnus’ hair, thrusting himself forward, so that Magnus could get a better access to his neck.

 

Magnus lay Alec down after leaving a beautiful purple blotch on his endearing neck on his couch and then straddled him. Alec’s dick twitched as Magnus grinded and smirked at him, who was looking up at Magnus, expectantly. His eyes, oh, his beautiful, wide, blue eyes shone beautifully in the unflattering light of his room.

 

“Do you like it when I do that?” Magnus asked as he continued bestriding his boyfriend who was currently a hot mess under him.

 

Alec only whimpered in response, his breath getting caught as he submerged and welcomed the new sensations he was going through.

 

“Answer me, Alec.”

 

Magnus’ domineering, stern voice made Alec look up, his command doing unspeakable things to him. It was something about being this vulnerable under Magnus’ searing gaze, as he started feeling hotter and felt his cock growing at an accelerated rate. He was met with emerald green, almost olive eyes and he could easily see what effect he had on Magnus as he felt his member restrained in tight pants.

 

“Y-ye-ohhh,” Alec moaned as he felt Magnus’ cold fingertips on his abs.

 

Magnus smirked. “Let’s get you out of this t-shirt, baby.”

 

Alec rose to meet Magnus’ lips. They kissed, hard and heavy as Magnus worked on removing Alec’s tee and Alec opening up the buttons of Magnus’ shirt. They broke apart, Magnus lovingly looking at Alec and Alec just smiling up to him.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Alexander?” Magnus asked, holding his boyfriend’s face in his hands. Alec felt a tingle run down his spine from the way Magnus was looking at him. This should feel so, so wrong, considering his father’s beliefs and what he was studying to become. He should feel unconscious, scared even, but it just felt right, like a pair of customized hand gloves, fitting. It felt as if they belonged together, under the light of the room they were in.

 

Alec nodded. He was more than ready. Although they had known each other for a very little time, this felt real, and perfect.

 

“I wanna hear you say it, Alexander,” Magnus said and roamed his hands against Alec’s well carved chest.

 

Alec visibly shuddered, his heart quickening in his chest. God, he wanted Magnus more than ever. Magnus looked so beautiful, so stunning that Alec couldn’t help but dive in, taking Magnus by surprise and pinning him down on the couch. He suckled on Magnus’ neck, eliciting a moan from the latter.

 

“Yes, Magnus,” Alec said, “I am more than ready.” As if to prove his point, Alec thrust his hips to show what effect he had on him.

 

Alec continued feasting on Magnus’ neck, his hands lazily wandering around Magnus’ torso. They found their way to his pants and Alec gently squeezed the throbbing member that struggled to get free. Magnus whined.

 

“God, Alexander, you’re killing me,” Magnus quivered and let his hand slide up Alec’s firm chest.

 

Alec giggled. Magnus was under him, whining out of pleasure because of something he did. What he was holding was the effect of his doings.

 

Alec put both his hands flat on Magnus’ chest, gently rocking his hips.

 

“Alexander, you little tease,” Magnus growled, “let me show you how it’s done.”

 

Magnus got up, holding Alec’s wrist and leading him to his room. Alec shuddered with anticipation, once Magnus locked the door behind them.

 

Magnus wasted no time in pushing Alec on bed and climbing on top of him, claiming Alec’s already swollen lips yet again.

 

Alec groaned against Magnus’ lips, his hands fidgeting with Magnus’ pants, carefully trying to slide it off his bubble butt.

 

Magnus continued scattering stray hickeys all over Alec’s chest, groaning as Alec occasionally palmed his throbbing erection through his pants that were still not entirely coming off.

 

“You see what you do to me, Alexander?” Magnus asked, his groans reverberating through Alec’s body. “No one’s got me this hard, this fast.”

 

Alec moaned. Magnus slid down Alec’s jeans, throwing it somewhere in the room. He didn’t have any boxers on. Magnus let his breath escape all too quickly, his palm gripping Alec’s dick and lazily stroking it. Alec gasped, clutching Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus skimmed down his boxers, an almost inaudible gasp leaving his mouth as he appreciated the view in front of him. His dick stood erect, glistening with a few drops of pre-cum, ready to be licked.

 

Magnus lunged, licking the head of Alec’s dick. Alec clutched the bed sheets, trying to get hold of something, anything that wouldn’t make him feel like he was about to combust in pieces. He had had an orgasm, alright. One of those nights when Magnus’ mind involuntary popped in his head when he was trying to relieve that ache he had been feeling, or when they had a make out session so wild, he had forgotten what it was without the gentle caresses and the violent hickeys. He wasn’t unacquainted to what he was going through.

 

But he was absolutely alien to what was happening to him. Never before had he felt jolts of current run through his entire being just by a simple touch, a simple lick. His entire body quaked as he felt Magnus move his tongue, artistically against his shaft.

 

“Mmmh,” he heard Magnus moan, moving his hands up and down his member, “you have no idea how good you taste.”

 

Magnus took how much ever he could in his mouth, his mouth expanding in delight. His beloved Alexander was huge, bigger than what he had. He groaned, feeling the tip of his dick touch the back of his throat.

 

The sight beyond him was exquisite. Alec’s back was arched, his knuckles almost white from clutching his bed sheet this hard. His mouth was contoured in a sight Magnus wanted to frame forever, keeping it only to himself. And his mouth, jeez, that sweet, sweet mouth was emitting noises that almost made Magnus cum his pants.

 

Alec almost died when he felt Magnus’ cold fingertips trace the outline of his balls.

 

“Magnusss,” he hissed as his whole body trembled, “fuck, Magnus, I think I might actually die.”

 

Magnus only grinned, trying to take more of him. He felt Alec growing which prompted him to only suck harder. He bobbed his head up and down his dick.

 

Alec shoved his hips to meet Magnus’ movements, thrusting in his mouth, his hands gripping Magnus’ hair. Goddamn, he thought. He was so fucking close. Just few more blows and he will succumb to Magnus’ devilish ways. He shut his eyes so tightly that he could only see stars.

 

“Magnus,” he groaned, “Fuck, Magnus, I am so fucking close. Faster,” he moaned, sinking his teeth in his bottom lips as he looked at Magnus, gagging at his length. He could feel him grin mischievously, as he knowingly increased his speed. He could feel himself go heavy; completely intoxicated in the pleasure he was feeling as he felt Magnus tug his balls.

 

Alec yelled colourful profanities as he came undone. I filled his mouth, the feeling and the high that he got off it took him to oblivion. Shivers ran through his entire body. He began shaking, his one hand still not leaving Magnus’ hair and the other clutching the bed sheet as tight as he could. The high dissolved, leaving him panting and gasping for air as he felt Magnus suck him clean.

 

His blurred vision slowly came back and he saw Magnus, with his cum dripping down his neck slowly taking his pants off. Alec licked his lips in anticipation, he looked so alluring, in the low light the room produced, so gorgeous. Magnus climbed on top of Alec, licking his lips seductively. “Mm, do you know how good you taste, Alec?” he said and rammed his lips on Alec’s.

 

Alec whined as Magus kissed him profusely, making him taste himself. His protruding member digging in his thigh didn’t help either. Alec wanted to touch him, to feel him. Magnus saw that and guided Alec’s hands towards his dick. Alec’s eyes were full of childlike amusement. He ran his cold hands up and down Magnus’ length. He was pleased when Magnus let out a deep, grunt. Magnus looked down at him, cautiously grinding his hips against Alec.

 

As Alec began speeding up, Magnus stopped him. “Don’t, I don’t wanna cum now.”

Alec mewled, but obliged anyway as Magnus began peppering kisses down his neck. Magnus looked up and met Alec’s needy lips again. He almost jumped as he felt a slick finger prod at his entrance.

 

He broke the kiss, looking at Magnus with a deep blush coating his entire naked self, glancing at his right, only to see a bottle of lube.

 

“Where’d you get that?” he murmured and gasped almost immediately as a finger was slowly pushed inside him.

 

“There’s an in-built compartment.” Magnus rasped, kissing him on his jaw to distract him as he added another finger. “You know, just in case.”

 

Alec moaned, clearly loving the foreign feelings he was experiencing. His stomach was tied in knots, his body experiencing a kind of heat he had only read about and hadn’t expected to feel considering how over exaggerated everything was. “You’re c-clever,” he stuttered as he felt Magnus pumping his digits in and out.

 

Magnus snickered, loving the look on Alec’s face, getting more turned on by the second. He had to feel Alec, his hard on even making it hard for him to breathe.

 

“You ready?” he breathed, smearing his fingers on his length and lining, spreading Alec’s legs and putting them on his shoulders.

 

Alec’s heartbeat sped up. Dear lord, what was he doing? Was he not gonna be the pastor of the town in a few weeks after his dad retires? He was too far gone now. Sensing his hesitation, Magnus rolled his eyes, “Do you want to do it standing up, then?”

 

“Huh?” Alec asked, trying to push himself down on Magnus, but Magnus held his legs tightly, not letting him move further.

 

“Well, the bible says something like a man shouldn’t lie with another man or something, like? We can do it standing up,” Magnus wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“Fuck them, Magnus, but fuck me,” Alec gasped, letting out a whine as Magnus pushed in after putting on a condom.

 

After initial discomfort, Alec became used to him. Magnus went slow, sprinkling Alec’s face and neck with little kisses and sucking love bites on his popping collar bones. Alec whimpered, throwing his head all the way back when Magnus pushed all the way in. His nails dug in Magnus’ shoulders, as he puffed air into his cheeks, breathing it out with moan as he cried Magnus’ name.

 

“You alright?” Magnus asked, slightly pulling out, making sure the younger by was alright. He saw Alec frantically nod, with his eyes shut tight, clutching onto Magnus’ hips, pulling him again and making him groan loudly.

 

“Oh sweet lord,” Magnus mumbled, moaning into Alec’s neck. “You look so good, you feel so good.”

 

Alec almost shrieked, pushing on Magnus to get as much of him as possible.

 

Magnus chuckled. How he managed to land such a beaut was beyond him. “Do you have any fucking idea how hot you look, right now? You look so pretty right now, on my dick, urghh, so fucking hot…” he babbled mindlessly. His forehead was covered in sweat good lord was he going to combust soon. He wrapped his hand around Alec’s dick and pumped it, slowly.

 

“Fuck, Magnus, I’m not going to survive this,” Alec groaned, his hands clutching the bed sheets.

 

“Good.” Magnus said, continuing the rhythm he had set. “I’d love to see you come undone like you did, baby. You make the sweetest sounds. Let go for me, love. Let go, Alexander.”

 

“God, Magnus,” Alec gasped, a loud groan ripping from his throat as white streaked his stomach and Magnus’. Magnus kept pounding; drawing mewls from Alec every time he thrust, which made him cum in a matter of seconds.

 

They didn’t move, just soaking in each other’s company, breathing heavily as they gazed at each other, smiling in the afterglow. Eventually, Magnus pulled out, cleaning him and his better half up. He looked at Alec, who looked royally fucked. His eyes were glassy and his cheeks were flushed.

 

He went over to him lying beside him and kissing him deeply. “You have no fucking idea how amazing you were.”

 

Alec shifted in bed his eyes that had turned darker than usual changed back to its original soft colour. “I loved this, Magnus. I really, really, like you.”

 

Magnus’ breath hitched. His heart was still not over hearing this. “I really, really, like you too, Alexander.”

 

Alec snuggled as Magnus pulled the covers on their tired bodies as Magnus kissed the top of Alec’s head. “Sleep tight, my love.”


	9. Chapter Nine.

*9.*  
A shrill cry of the cell phone chucked somewhere in the room rendered Alec awake. When his eyes perceived the surroundings, a loving gaze fell on the warm soul beside him who had his arm draped across Alec and was snoring ever so slightly, the air fluttering his hair that fell on his forehead. 

Alec smiled, and warmth spread through him. Magnus looked adorable, an adjective he had thought to limit only to Chairman Meow. His daydreaming was once again broken by the squawky noise his cell phone made. After mumbling dozens of different cusses, he finally got up and located his phone. He had 15 missed calls from his sister and 10 from his brother. 

His phone started ringing again and he picked it up, turning around to see Magnus rubbing his eyes and smiling at him. 

“What’s up, Izzy?” he asked, moving closer to Magnus. 

“Alec, where are you?” Isabelle’s voice sounded tensed, broken, and hoarse. 

“Izzy,” Alec asked, his heart speeding up at what state Isabelle was in, “What happened? Is everything alright?” 

Isabelle heaved as she asked with a cracked voice, “Alec, do you remember what date it is?” 

Alec glanced at the calendar on Magnus’ night stand. “Yes, Izzy, it’s 9-”

The world ceased to continue. The only sounds audible to him were the shaky sounds of his own breath and the blood gushing through his ears. Suddenly, it all came back. The day of the 9th of June, two years ago. The day everything went wrong and nothing was ever the same. The last time he remembered having a fully functional family with happy faces. The day he remembered holding his brother’s lifeless body in his hand. 

His past came rushing back and he was snapped out of the happy daze he had been in. His phone fell from his hand as he clutched the bed sheet to keep his head from spinning. Hot tears fell and a raw wound opened up in the most painful way possible. How could he have forgotten? 

He faintly heard a soft voice calling his name and someone caressing his back. 

“Alexander,” the voice called, “Look at me, hon, concentrate on my voice.” 

Alec looked up, only to be greeted with a blur that was supposed to be Magnus’ face. Tears still clouded his sight and his shaky hands grabbed hold of Magnus’ arms. 

“Magnus,” he whispered and fell into his warm embrace. He clutched Magnus and continued crying silently, as Magnus continued playing with his hair and pressing kisses on his hair. 

“Alexander, talk to me,” he whispered after sometime.

Teary eyed with quivering lips, Alec looked up to Magnus but said nothing. Insead, he picked his phone off the ground, called his sister again and told her that he will be present at the family mansion within an hour and cut the phone without waiting for a reply. 

“I have to go,” he replied in a gruff whisper and began gathering his belongings. Magnus didn’t question him about panic attack and he thanked all the heavens. Magnus wanted to give Alec his space but seeing his Alexander like this broke his heart. 

“Alexander, I am coming with you,” Magnus declared and began dressing up himself. 

Alec looked alarmed. “Magnus, I can’t let you come with me, this is personal.” 

Magnus walked towards Alec and sighed. “You are my boyfriend, Alec. It doesn’t get more personal than that. Besides, you’re in no position to drive.” 

“Magnus, I can’t let anyone see us together,” Alec said, feeling an oncoming headache. Truth be told, Magnus was correct. He was in no state to drive. He was fairly certain that if he walked faster than a sloth, the world would spin and consume him as a whole. 

“Alexander, let me at least drive you,” Magnus almost pleaded.

“Please,” he added after seeing the contemplated look in his eyes. 

“Alright,” Alec mumbled and left the bedroom. 

Magnus followed after him and they started driving towards the Lightwood house which was twenty minutes away from Magnus’ house. 

Ten minutes into the drive, when they passed the local garden Alec began to speak.

“Max never went outside.”

Magnus shifted his gaze to him. With a half smile, Alec continued, “Max hated going outside. He took after me in that department.” 

Alec looked at Magnus, fresh tears brimming his eyes. “I miss him so much, Magnus. I miss my baby brother so, damn much.” 

Magnus stopped the car and gave Alec his full attention. “What happened, Alexander?” 

“There was a fire, two years ago, started by a simple gas leak and he was just gone, he was there for a minute and gone the next and-”

Magnus held Alec close to him and rubbed circles on his back in an attempt to soothe him. 

“He was only nine, Magnus. Only nine! He had an entire lifetime ahead of him!” Alec wailed. 

Magnus held onto Alec and when he seemed to calm down, Malec drove them to the Lightwood mansion. 

“I am a phone call away, Alexander. One message and I will be with you, alright?” he told a crestfallen Alec. 

Alec held Magnus’ hand and then pecked him. Magnus’ warm eyes seemed to somehow soothe how Alec was feeling and he realised that he couldn't go inside without Magnus. Not today. Whatever may be the consequence, he would deal with it when the time comes.

“Come with me.” 

Magnus’ eyes widened in surprise, and he gladly took Alec’s hand and followed him inside. 

He was immediately greeted with the smell of vanilla and flour, and a woman who looked very much like Alec and his sister. Alec dropped Magnus’ hand and rushed towards his mother.

“Oh, Alec dear,” she mumbled and hugged Alec. “How are you holding up, dear?” she asked and her gaze then fell upon Magnus. 

“Oh, hello.” 

“I am Magnus Bane, Mrs. Lightwood, a friend of your son’s.” A formal smile fell on Magnus’ face. 

Alec’s mom reciprocated the smile and asked them to follow her to the drawing room. 

Magnus recognized Isabelle, Clary, Simon and Jace and gave them a half smile. He recognized the pastor as well, giving him a respectful nod and looking at the picture of their other brother on the table. 

Max barely looked above 7 and with his glasses and cheeky grin, he looked like what Simon would’ve looked when he was small. 

Alec visibly stiffened beside him, his eyes refusing to meet anyone in the room. 

“Where were you, Alexander?” Robert Lightwood’s voice boomed. 

“I was having a morning run, father,” Alec meekly replied. 

He walked towards Alec, held him by his shoulders and asked in another harsh whisper, “I think that’s where you found your friend?” 

Alec nodded and Magnus wished he could do something about it. 

“So were you so lost in your thoughts that you didn’t realise your phone ringing and the date you woke up to?” 

Magnus could see Alec clenching his jaw and his fists. Isabelle came and held her father by his shoulder. “Father, please. Not today.” 

Alec’s father looked like he could kill someone. Possibly Magnus because of the way he was glaring daggers at him. His ferocious gaze then turned to the boy beside him. “Yes, today,” he spoke with emphasis on each syllable. “Do you think your brother would be proud of you today?” he asked in a boom and he swore he could see his beloved tremble beside him. 

Alec took a deep breath. His mind was whirring and his eyes stung of raw, hot tears. He dared not break his father’s gaze and took one step towards him. 

“Jace is right behind you, father. Why don’t you ask him?” Alec sneered, his timid stature now becoming as bold as his father.

“And his name is Magnus, father. I met him at his tattoo shop where he gave me a tattoo on my lower back.” 

He could hear his mother gasp and see the corner of Isabelle’s mouth lift. He gallantly accepted this newfound courage. 

“Alexander Lightwood,” Robert Lightwood roared. “You are to be a pastor. A pastor is neither inked, nor queer.” 

“This pastor will be, father,” Alec smiled, a solitary tear running down his cheeks. 

Robert Lightwood eyes were wide and red. It all happened too fast. One second he is lunging onto Alec with a fist by his face and the other, he had fallen on the ground, clutching his chest. 

“Father!” Isabelle, Jace and Alec yelled as they bent to pick him up as Maryse dialled the ambulance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all!   
> so I'll be uploading another chapter tomorrow and then the next (the last) on/around 26th.   
> I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!! :)


	10. Chapter Ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!   
> I hope y'all are all having a great day/night!!

*10*.  
With the incredible help from Dr. Hodge, Robert was stabilized, at least for now. He hadn’t undergone a bypass surgery as the blockage was too small and after a couple of hours in the ICU, he only needed a couple of days to rest before he was on his feet again. Magnus was long gone, although he had begged to stay for a little time with Alec. Alec was adamant for him to leave. Magnus was back in the shop, drawing new designs in his notebook with Catarina and Ragnor. 

“I don’t know, Cat. Something feels off. I have a vile feeling in my stomach,” he said as he continued making random strokes, hoping it would turn out into something beautiful. 

“Maybe it is because something bad already happened?” He could feel her roll her eyes at him. “Have you texted Alec yet?” 

Magnus sighed and turned towards them. “Thrice. He hasn’t replied to either one of them.” 

“Give the poor kid a break, Magnus. His father got a heart attack on the same day his brother died,” Ragnor said. 

“I know, I know,” Magnus said and rubbed his face with his hands. “What I have with him, is something so new and different. I can’t imagine not being with him,” he continued. “You guys do know how strongly I felt for Camille. This, whatever it is that I am feeling for him is thousand times as much as I felt for her.” 

He stopped ranting as soon as he saw the gaze of his friends turning sympathetic. “What?” he mumbled. 

“You stupid boy, this is love,” Catarina said. 

“Yeah, like you are in love with him, man,” Ragnor said. 

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Thanks for close captioning my feelings, guys. I am not scared at all.” 

Magnus however, was completely oblivious to what Alec was going through just some distance away. 

When Robert had first collapsed, Alec’s heart almost stopped. His first though was, “Not again.” followed by a “I can’t lose someone so dear to me once again on the same day.” 

He had begged Magnus to go, considering everything that happened, but now, when the nurse told Alec that his father wanted to meet him, he regretted letting Magnus go. 

His heart thudded as he hesitantly knocked on the door. After hearing his father’s weak ‘come in’, he padded inside the room. 

Besides the occasional beep of the ECG monitor, the room was filled with silence. 

“How are you feeling, father?” Alec asked. 

“I have been better,” Robert replied in a weak, and then cleared his throat. 

“Alexander, I need to talk to you.”

This made Alexander look in the direction of his father. Alec hoped and prayed that this turned out like a cheesy novel, where his father, after kissing death comes back to tell him that he was proud of him the way he was and that he accepted him without giving a fuck about who he liked.

But this was his father. His father who was the most stubborn man Alec has had the pleasure of knowing. His father who refuses to accept change, no matter what. 

Alec only sighed in return. 

“Son, you only think you like Magnus because you haven’t talked to any girl, ever. Whatever it is that you feel for him, is a phase. When it goes away and when you’ll have nowhere else to go, you’ll be reminded of this conversation,” Robert said in a tone voice used to talk to children. 

Alec scratched his forehead and sat closer to his father. “Father, I wish I could give you what you wanted. I wish I could tell you what you wanted to hear. But, that is not the case. I love Magnus, father. He has made me smile again. After so many years. I deserve to be happy.” 

Robert groaned in response, his monitor beeping at a faster rate than before. 

Alec noticed and said, “Let’s talk about this later, father. You must rest.” 

As Alec got up to leave, Robert held his hand. “Alexander, please. I don’t want you to be like this.” 

“Guess what, father? I am like this. You can either accept me for who I am or throw me out. At this point, I don’t even give a damn.” 

Robert was livid. His expression soon turned stone cold. “Do you know our Mayor, son?” 

When Alec nodded, Robert almost broke into a smile. “Good. Your boyfriend has a successful business, right? One phone call, and I can make it all stop. I can also make him homeless,” Robert spat. 

Alec was enraged. What happened to the father he knew?

“Are you this afraid of the society that you are willing to ruin your own son’s happiness and destroy another person’s life?” Alec asked, almost on the verge of tears. 

“I am not scared of the society, Alec. I am trying to protect you from the backlash you would face if anyone came to know,” Robert simply answered. 

Alec would’ve been certain that his father couldn’t do such a heinous thing to anyone if he hadn’t encountered his father banning an owner of a small diner from Idris simply because she held a pro choice march. But he had encountered his father doing a thing like that. 

“Father, please. I love him,” Alec pleaded in a broken voice.

“If you do, you wouldn’t mind breaking up with him so that he isn’t left homeless and jobless.” 

Just before Alec was going to shut the door, Robert said, “Keep me on call when this happens, son.” 

***

On their second date, Magnus had told Alec why he left and came to Idris. 

“Camille was nice. Being with her felt good. But she was too absorbed in herself to even look at me the way I looked at her. She was a gaslighter and our relationship was too toxic for me to breathe. So I left her and invested all I had in my tattoo shop.” He had said. 

Around his fifth date, Alec realised that he loved Magnus. He didn’t know if what he felt was love but something spurred in his heart when he saw Magnus playing with Chairman Meow. 

Last night, Alec had almost told Magnus that he loved him. But when he was enveloped in Magnus’ arms who was rubbing circles on his shoulders, a sudden feeling of dread came over him and before he could ponder on that, he fell asleep. 

Now, when he was on his way to Magnus’ house, directly from the hospital, Alec didn’t know how he could tell him that he wanted to break up with him. 

Jace and Clary had asked him what happened the minute they saw remnants of the old Alec but Alec brushed it off because he knew they would try and talk him out of it. 

Maybe what happened would be for the best. Why would Magnus sacrifice something he has been building for two years for something that he has been building for six weeks? 

Outside Magnus’ apartment, he called his dad so he could hear their conversation. 

***

Magnus was anxiously pacing back and forth in his apartment after Alec informed him that he would be coming over. Catarina and Ragnor had convinced him to say what he felt not only because it was better to express your feelings but also because Alec deserved to hear that.

When the doorbell rang, Magnus almost tripped and fell, earning a very condescending purr from his cat. 

“Alec!” Magnus exclaimed in an airy voice, “Come on in.” 

Before Alec could even speak a syllable, Magnus pulled him for a deep kiss. Alec almost melted but regained his senses and broke the kiss. 

“I need to talk to you,” Alec said.

“Yeah? But you have to listen to what I have to say first,” Magnus smirked and they both sat on the couch. 

“Sure,” Alec replied and didn’t even try to meet his eyes. 

“Is something wrong, Alexander?” Magnus asked. 

Alec sighed. “Just tell me what you have to say, Magnus. It’s been a long day.” 

Magnus frowned. Perhaps this wasn’t the best time to tell him what he had in mind. He put his arm around Alec and asked, “Tell me, Alexander, what did you want to talk about?” 

Alec could feel himself perspiring. His heart rate increased dramatically and he rose out of Magnus’ embrace and took his hands in his own. 

“Magnus, I think we should break up.” 

Magnus’ breath hitched and he shakily laughed. “You’re joking, right?” 

Alec groaned. “Don’t make this harder than it has to be, Magnus. We can’t see each other anymore.” 

Magnus could feel his stomach in knots and his palms beginning to get sweaty. This must be a dream, right? After taking deep breaths and blinking his eyes rapidly he could feel his heart breaking into two pieces. 

“Why?” he choked out. 

“Magnus, I can’t.” 

“Tell me why, Alexander. Is it because of your dad?” Magnus asked, desperately searching for some clue in his eyes. 

“Magnus, please,” Alec begged. He could feel himself lose the resilient facade he had built. 

“Is it because I can’t fully express how I feel?” Magnus started speculating. “If that’s the case then I need you to know that I love you.”

Alec froze. “You what?” he all but shrieked. 

Magnus wiped the corner of his eyes. “Yes, I love you. This is what I wanted to tell you before. I really do. Please tell me why you want to break up with me!” 

Alec shuddered. “Magnus, I don’t. I am sorry. Don’t expect anything more from me than this. 

Alex didn't know how he said that without breaking apart. He wanted to say how much he loved Magnus too. But he knew what would happen if he did. Just two more seconds and he could break down. Just two more. He tightly shut his eyes, hoping this all would just be a sad dream but when he was met with Magnus' forlorn expression and teary eyes, his stomach clenched once more. 

He pressed a chaste kiss on Magus' lips and left the apartment without a second glance. 

Although Magnus knew that Robert had a huge influence on this decision, he couldn’t help but feel as if thousand rusted blunt knives were slowly cutting into his heart and carving it into an entire new thing. 

Chairman Meow could only look in pity.


	11. Chapter Eleven.

“I haven’t heard a single sarcastic remark from you in days. You are telling me what happened,” Isabelle barged into a sleeping Alec’s room and slammed the door behind her.

“Get out, Izzy. I am sleeping,” Alec mumbled from somewhere under his covers.

Isabelle impatiently tapped her heels and yanked the covers away from Alec’s resting form. Alec slightly shivered, immediately feeling the absence of his duvet. “I swear to god, I am gonna kill you.”

“To do that, you will have to get up.”

Alec defeatedly gazed at Isabelle who stood there, smirking in triumph. “I knew you’d come around.”

“What do you want?” Alec asked his sister, his eyes still closed.

“I need to know how you are.”

“I am perfectly alright, Izzy! Why do you ask?” Alec asked, a sarcastic smile plastered on his face which soon changed to a glare.

“Jeez, Alec, scoot over. I need to have a good look at my baby brother.”

“You do know that I am elder than you, right?” Alec muttered as he scooted.

Isabelle sat beside him and rolled her eyes. “Yes, Alec. Biologically you are, mentally,” she paused and shook her head, “not so much.”

“Wow, you are totally working on the making me feel better thing,” Alec said and ran his fingers through his hair.

“You gotta bend and break the rules sometimes, Alec and just say ‘screw you’ to all those who get in the way of your happy ending.”

“So you know what happened.”

Isabelle rolled her eyes. “Of course I know what happened, Alec. Dad wasn’t as subtle as he thinks he is.”

“What would you have done if you were in this position?”

“I would have borrowed my sibling’s phone and asked the person I love to sneak in my room.”

Alec sighed, “He hates me now, Isabelle. I told him I wanted nothing to do with him after he said he loved me.”

Isabelle’s eyes widened. “He told you he loves you?” she whisper-shrieked. “Please tell me you wrote ‘I love you too’ on a note and showed him that.”

At Alec’s continued silence and obvious answer, she face palmed. “How are you my brother?”

“I ask myself the same question everyday,” Alec nonchalantly muttered.

Isabelle chuckled and then hugged Alec.

“What is this for?” Alec asked, a bit surprise, his voice muffled by Isabelle’s arms.

“You haven’t eaten properly, are barely talking and haven’t even stepped out of the house. Your ordination ceremony is just the day after. Clary and Simon wanted me to give you some time but I can’t see my brother like this. Please talk to us,” Isabelle sniffled.

Isabelle’s vanilla perfume engulfed his senses and Alec melted in her arms. The door opened and Jace, Clary and Simon came in and hugged Alec too.

Alec, someone who usually hated people invading his personal space and crowd, found himself trying to hug everyone. He was overwhelmed, in a good way and his quivering facade finally gave out.

“We are going to reunite you and Magnus,” Jace said in a determined tone.

Alec sniveled, “That isn’t going to happen, Jace, not on our father’s watch.”

He felt Clary hug him tighter. “We have a plan. But you’ll have to be willing to break some rules.”

***

“So, let me get this straight,” Alec began, as he stood in front of the grocery shop the next day, not knowing where to start, “you guys want me to go in there, somehow slip to the backroom, get out of the back gate, climb a wall with a ladder that is somehow always there and fall on the other side and then Magnus’ friends will open their shop from me from the behind and that’s how I’ll be able to see him without sabotaging dear dad’s happy little illusion?”

Simon nodded and wistfully said, “As the mastermind of the plan, I am thrilled to tell you that you have got it right.”

Alec sighed, “Why am I not surprised by the fact that you’re the mastermind of this plan?”

“Because you know I am the smartest and no-one could’ve formed this plan but me?”

Alec rolled his eyes for possibly the hundredth time that day. “How are you so sure that none of the employees will go there?”

“I just do,” Simon smirked as they pushed the door open and went inside.

“I still can’t believe you guys convinced my dad to let me go without him somehow looming over my head,” Alec mumbled as he made his way towards the backroom with Jace.

“Yeah, he thinks Simon and I think as openly as him,” Jace casually mumbled.

“Ah, yes, of course,” Alec shook his head and then abruptly stopped and turned towards Jace. “Hey, I really appreciate what you’re doing for me.”

Jace smiled. “You don’t need to thank us, Alec. You have been taking care of us since so long. We’re just doing the same for you.”

Alec sighed and smiled at his brother. “I mean it, Jace. Thank you.”

Jace playfully punched his shoulder and smiled back. “Don’t worry about it, Alec. Go make us all proud.”

Stealthy-Ly, Alec made it to the back of the dainty little shop. After checking if no one was there to witness him, a giant fail trying to climb a wall and majorly failing, he took a good look at the wall. The wall was easily three feet more than him and after locating the huge ladder, he prepared himself for the worst that was going to come.

His long limbs awkwardly climbed the ladder and he somehow managed to gracefully climb the ladder. He then put his legs across the wall and steadily let his legs dangle as he held the wall.

“What on earth- Alexander?” A voice came from underneath him.

In order to look at the person (although he very well knew who it was), Alec turned his head and as soon as he saw a minuscule part of Magnus’ hair, he tried craning his neck further only to lose his grip on the weirdly painted wall.

He fell straight on his back and a loud groan emitted from him.

Alec heard the shuffling of Magnus’ feet and his voice looming from above him. “Jesus Christ, Alexander. Are you alright?”

Alec pressed his hand on his forehead and sat up, groggily. “Yes, I think so.”

His blurry vision sharpened and he saw a very tired looking Magnus gaping worriedly at his direction.

“Come on, stand up,” Magnus muttered and held out his hand for Alec to get up on.

Alec stood up and felt the whole world move around him. “Woah,” he mumbled and steadied himself with the help of Magnus.

“What in the fucking hell were you thinking, Alexander?” Magnus bellowed as he looked at Alec.

“I just wanted to see you, Magnus, what are you doing here anyways, you are supposed to be inside,” Alec said and then squinted his eyes. “You are not wearing any glitter.”

The amusement in his eyes soon turned into fret at Magnus' continued silence and four cigarette butts on the floor. “Magnus, I- I am so sorry.”

Magnus’ eyes sunk more than before. “Alexander, I understand. You chose your family and its pride over a guy you just met. I get that. Why have you come here?”

“Have you gone completely bonkers? I chose your life over you,” Alec exclaimed and then shook his head. “Can we please go inside and talk where the sun doesn’t feel like my dad’s soul?”

Alec and Magnus went inside Magnus’ cabin and Alec found himself sitting on the same couch he had sat on, almost seven weeks before. He smiled at the fond memories of that day and then turned to Magnus, who was seated beside him. 

“My dad gave me two choices that day, Magnus,” he began. “It was either choosing to be with you or destroying your business with the help of the mayor.” 

He looked at Magnus, whose eyes seemed to be gleaming and glowing of all the anger he felt upon hearing that statement. 

Alec willed himself to not cry as he continued further. “This was before I knew you loved me. I- I genuinely thought you only saw me as a fling of sorts, nothing more. When you told me that you loved me, all my prayers had been answered but at the same time, they had not. My dad was on call with me and if anything he didn’t approve of happened, you’d have to bear the consequences. So that’s when I knew what choice I had to make. I know how much this means to you and I couldn’t risk you losing something you had wished for since you were six.” 

“Alexander,” Magnus sighed. “I wanted a home for longer than that. My parents had abandoned me and I longed for a home since the day I knew what it felt like to be an orphan. Since our very first moment, you felt like what home would feel like. How could you possibly think I would risk losing you over a material possession such as this one?” 

Magnus’ usual cool and calm exterior was slowly crumbling before him. 

“Oh, Magnus,” Alec said and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was bittersweet and salty, the taste of Alec’s tears fresh on Magnus’ tongue. Magnus was right, Alec thought. This did feel like home. 

“I love you too, Magnus,” Alec said, breaking away from the kiss. 

Magnus’ face lit up. “You mean it?” When Alec nodded, Magnus grabbed Alec’s shoulders and, with an excitedly said, “Let’s run away then, Alexander. I can sell my shop. You have your degree. We can get out of this town, away from your toxic parents and be anywhere. We can be free, Alexander!” 

Alec slowly hook his head and peeled Magnus’ cold hands from his shoulder. “I thought about that too Magnus. Believe me, I did. But, I don’t want to hide, Magnus. I don’t want to hide what we have just because my dad has his head far up his ass.” 

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the boy clad in black. “What do you plan on doing, Alexander?” 

Alec smirked. For the first time in these days did he feel good about himself. “You’ll just have to come to my first sermon after the ordination ceremony tomorrow.” 

***

The mass had gathered before the newly ordained pastor for his first sermon. Robert and Maryse Lightwood were proud of their son for the straight way he had been acting the week after Robert’s heart attack. Sorrowfully though, nothing drastic had happened that had made Robert so tensed that the blockages in his heart had stopped the blood flow completely. 

They sat on the front row, around their children who sat there with their other halves. Alec impatiently waited for Magnus to come. 

At one minute to two, the church doors opened and Magnus strode in, wearing a casual but classy attire along with glittery eyeliner and his nose ring. Alec subtly smiled and before Robert could stand up and wreck havoc, the clock struck two and the sermon had to begin. 

Magnus settled somewhere along the second and the third row and Alec stood in front of the congregation and began talking to all the friendly faces that he saw, welcoming him as the pastor. 

“Good afternoon, fellow friends of Idris,” Alec began. “I think I should start my first sermon to you as a kind of an introduction. Hi, my name is Alexander Lightwood. I am a child of woman. I am a child of man,” he continued and looked in the direction of his parents, “but above all, I am the child of God and as I look around the church, I see others like me.

See, we don’t look alike, you and I. We all look completely different. On the outside, we are black and white, gay and straight, fat and thin, tall and short, saint and sinner. Do you guys catch my drift or should I keep going?” 

After a series of positive murmurs, Alec smiled brightly. “I am glad we understand each other. On the inside however, we are all the same. At the end of the day, we all crave love from the ones we love,” he said and looked directly at Magnus. “It is the Lord, in terms of friends and families who transfer the strength to fight for the ones we love in us. It is the Lord who gives us the ability to love one another.

So here I am, at the mercy of the Lord and at the mercy of you all, as my friends fighting for the man I love. The bible, the book that answers all the deep, burning questions of existentialism has taught me one thing- to embrace who I am. So here I am, embracing myself in front of my friends. Only the Lord, dressed as your friends can help you embrace that.” 

Alec had expected a series of raw eggs to be thrown in his direction by the end of the speech he made but what he didn’t expect was all the people in the church, but one, giving him a standing ovation and Magnus looking at him with tears in his eyes. 

“Amen, friends. I am really glad my first sermon did not end with me covered in eggs,” Alec joked and the the crowd roared in laughter. 

As the crowd began dispersing, Alec walked over to where Magnus stood and kissed him. Magnus’ eyes were full of surprise and unshed tears and his heart, full of wild butterflies. “You kissed me, in public!” he exclaimed and hugged Alec. 

“Of course I did, Magnus. I love you,” Alec replied. 

Magnus smiled brightly and said, “I love you too. I don’t ever think I am going to get tired of you saying that.”

“Well, I really hope you won’t!”

“I am so glad you’re finally a priest. I had always dreamt about fucking a priest. Especially a bottom,” Magnus winked and Alec turned ruby red. 

“Shut up, Magnus! Anyone could hear you,” Alec mumbled. 

“Well, tell that to yourself at night, Alexander.” 

Alec could feel his entire body flush. 

“Alec!” A shriek made him look behind and soon he was engulfed in Isabelle’s arms. “I am so proud of you!” 

“Thanks, sis. This all happened because of you guys and your boyfriend I now approve of.” 

“Hey!” Simon said from behind her. “You loved me anyway.” 

Alec rolled his eyes and stepped towards Jace. “I was waiting for a mic drop to be honest,” Jace said and hugged his brother. “You did great.” 

“Magnus! ALec! I am so fricking happy for you guys! You deserve all the love and puppies and kittens in the world!” the redhead beside Jace squealed. 

“Aww, thanks, biscuit,” Magnus said and poked her freckled nose. 

A throat clear cleared out the crowd that had gathered around Magnus and Alec as all of them realised that they might need to be alone. 

Once Alec saw who it was, he grabbed Magnus’ hand in his and his expression changed drastically. “Father, I know what you’re going to say-”

“No you don’t Alexander,” Robert sighed. “I am proud of you, son. After seeing all these people accepting who you are so casually, I realised what an orthodox I have been. I am sure that if they can accept it, so can I. I might need some time. Can you try forgiving me, son?” 

Alec looked taken aback and his grip on Magnus’ hand tightened. “I can try, father. But you have caused tremendous pain to not only me, but also mother. You need to apologize to her.” 

“I have, Alexander. I am on my path of redemption.” 

Alec merely nodded. “Thank you, son,” Robert said and went away. 

“Quite a day, huh?” Magnus asked as he gazed lazily at Alec. 

Alec hugged him and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was soft, and warm, like honey casually put in an already sweet chamomile tea. 

“That, is an understatement,” Alec said and leaned against Magnus. 

“I love you,” Magnus said, in between kisses. 

“I love you too,” Alec replied, breaking away and holding Magus’ hand in his, as they both drove away somewhere, with a lifetime of possibilities ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is it, guys! Gahh, it is a weird feeling, finishing an actual fan fiction for the first time.   
> I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it! 
> 
> My tumblr is clumsymidget and is open to anyone with any question/doubt in mind, or even if you just need to talk to someone! 
> 
> Take care, guys, gals and non-binary pals!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Hope this was worth your time!  
> Come say hi on [ tumblr](http://pandurvasbox.tumblr.com/)  
> xx


End file.
